


House Elf Fun

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Severus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chan, House Elf Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, creature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: Severus disciplines a Slytherin mudblood.This fic is part of a series but can be read individually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's make this clear once more:  
> Child molestation of ANY kind is WRONG and should be punished severely. The views depicted in this fic are not my own.  
> This is fiction!
> 
> Trigger Warnings in tags.

House Elf Fun

Severus scowled, walking down the hallway. It was the third time this month the mudblood had made complaints. Severus had brushed it off the first two times but the stupid child would most likely run to Dumbledore unless Severus at least pretended to take him seriously.

He opened the door to his office, finding the boy already there, sitting on the wooden chair in front of Severus’ desk.

“I see you found your way in, Mr. Thompson,” he said coolly as he walked behind his desk and sat down.

“They did it again, sir,” Thompson said, without apologising for the intrusion.

Severus inwardly rolled his eyes.

“Who did what, Mr. Thompson?”

The boy didn’t answer but merely looked down, fiddling with his hands in his lap. Severus had never liked ‘fiddlers’. Fiddling suggested insecurity and insecurity was a weakness, and Severus held nothing but contempt for weakness.

“I do not pretend to understand how you expect me to help you if you will not tell me what the matter is, Mr. Thompson,” Severus said sharply.

The boy’s lips quivered.

“They… they vanished my clothes and locked me out of the dungeons. Silenced me with a silencing spell so I couldn’t say the password.”

“And who are ‘ _they_ ’, Mr. Thompson?” Severus answered with an annoyed sneer.

“O’Doyle and Valentine.”

“You accuse the head boy of such silliness?”

Thompson looked down.

“Well? Do you?”

The boy mumbled something unintelligible.

“Speak up, boy,” Severus demanded.

Thompson cleared his throat. “I – I said, I’d hardly call it silliness, sir.”

Severus’ eyes darkened. “Mr. Valentine is from a very long line of respectable pureblood wizards. He is head boy and has secured the house cup five years running with his performances in class. O’Doyle is from a pureblood family equally as respected and has secured the quidditch cup as team captain for the past three years. Even if what you say is true, they must have had excellent reasons for their choice of disciplining.”

“I didn’t do anything to them,” Thompson insisted. “I’ve never done anything to them.”

“Have you considered your own fault in this?” Severus asked.

“My own fault?”

“Your… unfortunate upbringing, perhaps?”

“My parents are doctors.” Thompson looked up and met Severus’ gaze defiantly.

Severus sneered as if the word had somehow offended him. It was a reminder that this boy was, in fact, a mudblood.

“You are the first… muggleborn… to have set foot in Slytherin House for over fifty years. You are unfamiliar with pureblood customs and etiquette. You may well have caused offence, in which case Mr. Valentine and Mr. O’Doyle would be completely in their right to discipline you.”

The boy looked down again.

“You are in the wizarding world now, Mr. Thompson,” Severus continued, “and a student at Hogwarts. It is your own responsibility to study the customs and regulations of those superior to you.”

“Superior,” the boy said quietly.

Severus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “I see you are dressed now. Who let you in?”

“The elves,” Thompson answered. “I snuck into the kitchens and they ended the silencing spell and apparated me directly to my dorm.”

“You are friendly with the elves. Figures,” Severus said. Only a mudblood would run to the elves for help.

“They helped me the first two times.”

An idea came to Severus and he smirked at his own wit. He stood up and snapped his fingers, summoning an elf. Immediately one appeared before him.

“Professor Snape,” the elf said as it bowed deeply. “How can Tootsie help yous?”

“This is Mr. Thompson,” Severus said, gesturing towards Thompson. “Mr. Thompson has informed me that you are on friendly terms.”

“We has helped Mr. Thompson get back in to his dorm,” the elf explained.

“Yes,” Severus answered. “And since you are on such friendly terms with Mr. Thompson I think it prudent that you use his given name: Liam. After all; friends are equals, and equals don’t use titles do they?”

“No, sir. Tootsie will call Mr. Thompson Liam.” The elf bowed again, then stood and looked at Severus expectantly. “Does Professor Snape needs anything else, sir?”

“Lift up your loin cloth,” Severus answered. ”I wish to examine whether you are male or female.”

The elf moved his hands in front of its loin cloth and started tripping nervously from one foot to another.

Severus huffed in annoyance. “Do as you are told, elf.

“Tootsie is male, sir,” the elf said as it lifted its loin cloth, exposing its surprisingly human-like – both in size and shape – genitalia.

“Excellent,” Severus said in a low voice. He turned to face the mudblood who was staring at him, his face showing both confusion and horror. His lips were parted in surprise and his eyes wide.

Severus’ lips slowly stretched into a diabolical smile. “Mr. Thompson. Remove your robes and underwear and bend over the table.”

If possible, the boy’s eyes widened even further. He shook his head and slowly started backing away towards the door.

Severus turned to the elf. “Assist Mr. Thompson, elf.”

The elf looked up at Severus, its already enormous eyes even wider than usual. Severus stepped closer to him. “You are a servant of Hogwarts and its staff; hence I am your master. You have disobeyed and you will punish yourself accordingly.”

The elf squeaked unattractively and immediately threw itself to the floor, bashing his head onto the floor several times. Severus stood by, watching calmly until the elf’s face showed large cuts and bruising from the hard stone floor.

“Get up,” Severus ordered, and the elf obliged, looking unsteady and faint, blood trickling from its forehead and down over its swollen eye. Severus sneered at the disgusting creature. “Now, assist Mr. Thompson.”

The boy had stopped backing away as he witnessed the elf punishing itself. His eyes darted from Severus to the elf quickly and he started backing away again, shaking his head violently.

Severus’ lips stretched into a beastly grin and he cast a silencing charm at the door, sound proofing the room.

The elf threw out its hand towards the boy and he was thrown through the air, only stopping when his back slammed into the cabinet standing in the corner, containing the rarer potions ingredients. He fell to the floor in a heap, making no move to get up. The elf cast a glance at Severus, then threw its hand out again, lifting the boy from the floor, levitating him rapidly through the air and slamming him down on the back on Severus’ desk. The air was knocked out of the boy and he wheezed for air.

“Turn him,” Severus ordered the elf.

The elf twisted its hand, and the boy was turned around and hauled over the edge of the table, bending over.

“Robes,” Severus told the elf, and immediately the boy’s robes were ripped off and lying in a pool around his ankles.

The pathetic twit started struggling, attempting to get off the table. A futile attempt since the house elf’s magic was still keeping him firmly in place. Severus walked to stand in front of the boy. He fisted his hair and pulled up his head. The boy was crying. Still holding on to his hair, Severus lifted his free hand and slapped it down hard on the boy’s cheek, enjoying the sob it elicited. He took hold of his wand and murmured the incantation to fasten the boy’s wrists to the edge of the desk, stretching him and making sure his torso was pressed flush against the desk. Severus walked around the desk, positioning himself behind the boy. He waved his wand again to tie the boy’s ankles to each their table leg, spreading him wide.

Severus turned to the elf who looked up at him, terrified.

“Prepare him.”

“Prepare, Professor Snape, sir?” the elf asked, looking confused.

“Yes. Prepare. Stretch his arse to accommodate it to your cock.”

The elf gasped but moved forward, unwilling to expose itself to more punishment. It stretched out its hands and used one to spread the boy’s cheeks aside, and the index finger of the other to prod at his entrance.

“Use your tongue,” Severus said, and the elf obliged, sticking out its tongue that was longer than any human’s, enabling it to slide far into the boy’s tight hole.

Severus moved in front of the boy, watching his face screw up in reluctant pleasure as the elf’s tongue slowly stretched him open.

“Enough, elf,” Severus said and the elf stepped back. “Get on the desk and feed Mr. Thompson your cock.”

“Please don’t do this, sir,” Thompson sobbed.

Severus ignored him.

The elf went around the desk, looking nervous and scared. It climbed the desk and lifted its loin cloth to expose itself to the whimpering boy tied to the table. The elf’s prick was completely limp.

“Well, Mr. Thompson,” Severus said. “Help your friend out.”

“Please, sir,” the boy whimpered. Tears were leaving his eyes in a steady stream.

Severus moved forward and reached out to cradle the boy’s cheek. The boy looked up at Severus with pleading eyes. Severus looked back at him, eyes cold and uncaring. Then he twisted the hand currently cradling the boy’s cheek, and adjusted his fingertips to squeeze at his jaw and cheeks on either side of his head to force his mouth open.

“Tell your friend to suck your cock,” he told the elf.

“Please, sir, suck my cock, sir,” the elf said in a hushed voice.

Severus used his free hand to back hand the elf that lost its footing due to the hard blow and fell on the table. “You will not say _please_. You will not say _sir_. You are _equals_. You have offered an equal a service in helping him return to his dorm and he must repay his debt. You will call him by his first name and you will order him to suck your cock,” Severus hissed at the insolent elf. He would have to tell the Head Elf to keep his staff in line.

The elf sniffled. “Suck my cock, Liam,” it said a little bit louder and moved forward on its knees on the desk to place its limp member on the boy’s tongue.

“I will release my grip on you and you will suck,” Severus told the boy. He pointed his wand at Thompson’s throat to emphasise, then let go of his jaw.

The boy closed his lips around the elf’s cock. Severus could see his cheeks hollowing and the elf released a surprised squeak. After only a few moments the elf’s eyes fluttered shut and it started making small involuntary thrusts into the boy’s mouth, fully hard now.

“Put your hands on his head and fuck his skull,” Severus told the elf.

The elf opened its eyes and looked at Severus, confused. “Fuck, sir?”

“Yes; _fuck,_ you pathetic imbecile. What you are doing now. Pump your prick in and out of his throat.”

The elf swallowed and did as instructed. It was soon caught up in the glorious feeling of a tight throat around its hardness and fucked the mudblood’s face harder with each thrust, gradually picking up pace.

The boy was making gagging and choking noises. His eyes were welling up even more than before due to lack of oxygen. Tears continued running down his cheeks in a steady stream, and snot and saliva was covering his face. His appearance greatly resembled the young boys with whom Severus had previously engaged in physical interaction, first on the Death Eater Hunts and later his godson, and he found himself growing hard.

“Enough,” he told the elf who pulled back with a mixture of relief and regret on his face.

Severus flicked his wand and summoned a stool, positioning it behind the boy. “Get on the stool,” he told the elf who crawled down from the desk and went to stand on the stool behind the boy.

“Prepare Mr. Thompson again. Use your tongue.”

The elf obliged. It spread the boy’s arse cheeks and bent down to run its tongue over his entrance. It placed sloppy licks there and gradually began prodding its tongue against the puckered hole, working its tongue inside and fucking the mudblood with it. Severus took in the delicious sight of the reluctant pleasure that was once again taking over the boy.

He moved to stand behind the boy, getting a clear view of the elf’s tongue working him open. “Stroke his cock.”

The elf moved one hand around the boy’s thighs and grabbed hold of his unwillingly hard cock, pumping it carefully.

“You disgusting slut,” Severus said with a sneer directed at the boy. “Using a house elf to pleasure yourself.”

The boy whimpered.

“Look at you. Hard and desperate. Letting a creature give you pleasure. A non-human. A lesser being. Filth. Your friend. Your _equal_.”

The boy was now pushing back into the elf’s fist to the best of his ability, what with his legs and arms restrained to the desk.

“Stand up, elf.”

The elf removed his tongue from the boy’s tight orifice, let go of the boy’s prick and stood up.

“Position yourself with your prick on his arsehole and push it all the way in. Quickly.”

The elf complied and thrust in. The boy screamed as the elf’s fat cock breached the rim. The elf whimpered at the feeling of the tightness around its cock.

“Now hold on to his hips and fuck him like you fucked his skull.”

Without a second glance the elf started pumping his cock into the mudblood, setting a furious pace at once. The boy continued screaming; desperate screams that had Severus’ cock twitch with excitement.

“Touch his cock again,” he said, and the elf did as told.

Slowly but surely, the boy was stroked to hardness again, the screams of pain, humiliation and desperation partly changing into cries of pain, desperation and shameful humiliating lust.

Severus walked to stand in front of the boy whose eyes were closed.

“Look at me.”

The mudblood looked up and met Severus’ gaze. There was a delicious mixture of pain, lust and resignation on his face. His lips were puffy and red from having been stretched by the elf’s cock and his face was still covered in tears and snot.

“Such a good little whore,” Severus said softly. He cupped his hand to caress the boy’s cheek, and the pathetic mudblood could not help leaning in to the touch, seeking even the tiniest bit of comfort. “You look so perfect lying there, whimpering and keening like the wanton little slut you are, getting fucked by a house elf. _Getting_ _off_ on getting fucked by a house elf.”

Fisting the boy’s hair, Severus moved his free hand to part his robes and reach down, to finally pull out his own cock. Pre-come was already glistening on the nearly purple head. He took a firm grip on it and guided it to the boy’s quivering lips. He traced the lips with the head, smearing the clear fluid on his lips like lipstick.

“Open up, Mr. Thompson.”

Not daring to disobey, the boy opened up once again to let his Head of House enter his mouth. Severus groaned. He moved both hands to the back of the boy’s head and started thrusting. His thrusts into the boy’s mouth were shallow and uncharacteristically gentle. He wanted the mudblood to be of sound mind when the house elf’s ministrations to his cock would bring him over the edge. And there was no doubt that they would; even through the discomfort of having two full grown pricks fucking him from each end, the boy could not hold back his arousal.

“Harder, elf,” Severus ordered.

The elf thrust into the boy at a gruelling pace, head thrown back, eyes closed and grunting and keening unhuman and animalistic. Its fist still pumped the boy’s cock. After a while the mudblood started making strained noises that indicated he was close. Soon, the boy’s body seized up and he groaned, the sound muffled by Severus’ cock. The mudblood’s constricting boy cunt brought the elf over the edge, and Severus felt the desk scoot slightly forwards as the elf forcefully thrust in one more time, emptying itself inside the boy and keeping its cock locked firmly in his arse, fingers digging deeply into the boy’s hip.

“Move away, elf,” Severus said. Then he directed his attention to the boy. “You just came while getting violated by a creature,” he said in a low voice. “Its come is dripping from your boy cunt right now; running from your slutty little hole and down your thighs.”

Severus pulled out almost entirely. He let his cockhead rest between the mudblood’s parted lips and stroked himself towards completion. When he neared release he used his fingers to pry the boy’s mouth wide open, forcing out his tongue. He took aim and squirted his hot sperm directly onto the pink tongue, allowing a few strands of come to paint the boy’s face. He forced the boy’s mouth shut, forcing him to swallow the bitter essence.

Severus stepped back. When he had cleaned himself and tucked himself in he directed his attention to the elf. The elf whimpered anxiously as Severus pointed his wand at it.

“Obliviate.”

The elf looked momentarily disoriented. It shook its head a few times and then looked at Severus questioningly.

“Your services are no longer needed. You may go.”

The elf nodded obediently and left.

Severus released the mudblood from his restraints and sat down in his chair behind his desk, in front of the boy, leaning back comfortably.

“If you have quite finished offering yourself up to any bidder on my desk, Mr. Thompson, I want you to remove yourself from it and _stand_ _up_ ,” Severus said.

Thompson rubbed his eyes and stood, shakily and subdued. He moved his hands to cover his cock.

“Do not cover yourself up,” Severus told him. “Whores like you do not get the luxury of modesty at any given moment.”

The boy did not answer.

Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands. “Do you know why you are being disciplined now?”

“Disciplined,” the boy parroted in a whisper and kept looking down.

“You have made accusations against two highly esteemed upper housemen, without bothering to investigate why they were forced to discipline you originally. You have entered the office of your Head of House uninvited – _trespassed_. You have taken advantage of school house elves, both to assist you when you were being disciplined, and to seek pleasure. But first and foremost: You have sullied the House of Slytherin with your _dirty, filthy blood_.” Severus had stood up as he lectured the boy. He was leaning in over the desk, his palms supporting his weight.

A fresh tear trickled down the boy’s cheek. He didn’t answer.

Severus straightened up and walked to stand in front of the boy. “Still, I must admire the Slytherin in you; forcing your upper housemen to discipline you, only to gain friendship with the elves and enabling you to seek pleasure there.”

“I didn’t want that,” the boy said quietly.

“You enjoyed it,” Severus sneered. “You enjoyed getting fucked by a creature, you disgusting mudblood.”

“I didn’t.”

Severus didn’t answer, but reached out and wrapped his hand around the mudblood’s limp cock. Slowly, he started stroking it, and slowly it began growing.

“Please don’t,” the boy whispered.

“Please don’t what?” Severus whispered in to the boy’s ear.

“Please,” the mudblood said again.

Severus ignored him and kept on stroking. He didn’t enjoy doing it as much as he found it necessary. For Severus to take genuine pleasure in it, the cock would have to be much smaller – the boy much younger.

Severus leaned in and brushed the boy’s ear shell with his lips. “Remember the feeling of that elf licking your dirty little mudblood arsehole? Pushing its tongue all the way in there. Remember him pounding into you? Remember your tight arse eagerly swallowing up its thick cock?”

The boy started crying. He had begun bucking his hips slightly, meeting Severus’ strokes. Involuntarily of course: Severus knew, of course, that it was not his words that were spurring on the boy’s increase in speed and chase for release. He was, after all, a normal teenage boy. Any touch to his cock would be able to bring him to orgasm.

“Remember the feeling of its prick swelling inside you as it spurted its hot come deep into your bowels? Remember the feeling when it stroked you to completion? Remember when you came, your arsehole clenching around its non-human cock, causing its release? Your own pleasure was the direct cause for the elf’s release.”

Severus had sped up further, and within moments the mudblood came, sobbing and whimpering, painting Severus’ desk in strands of pearly white come.

Severus cast a cleaning charm on his hand and desk then walked around it to sit down again.

“Get dressed,” he ordered and the boy quietly dressed himself, casting a Reparo on his robes that had been torn by the elf.

“Are you going to obliviate me, sir?” the boy asked. He almost sounded hopeful.

Severus smirked. “I think not. Mind tampering can be a dangerous thing. We wouldn’t want any harm to come to your mind, now would we?” He pointed his wand at the boy. “ _Mimble Wimble_ ,” he said instead. “Do you know what that was, Mr. Thompson?”

“A tongue-tying curse,” he answered, and Severus was secretly impressed.

“Yes. It will prevent you from ever speaking of this to anyone but me, but will let you remember everything.”

The boy bowed his head lower and sniffled.

“Until next time, then, Mr. Thompson,” Severus said. “I shall greatly enjoy continuing our play-time. You are dismissed.”

As the door clicked shut, Severus was already at his Pensieve, eager to re-watch the memory, to consider what he would do to the boy next time. Yes, Severus and Liam Thompson, Slytherin mudblood, were going to have a lot of fun.


End file.
